The Watcher
by Jinngerbread
Summary: ObiWan watches as QuiGon recovers..


**Title:** The Watcher

**Author**: Layren

**Characters:** Qui/Obi

**Category**: Angst

**Summary**: Obi-Wan watches as Qui-Gon recovers from a terrible illness.

_**Obi's Pov**_

How long has it been since you last had awareness? I ponder that thought with a troubled countenance as I sit by your side in the Healer's Ward. I watch and hope that it will not be long now. You have been unconscious for three days now.

This could have been prevented had your stubbornness not been driving you, but I suppose I can't fault you for what some see as stubbornness, I see as determination and the will to succeed. Funny how we see things differently sometimes, isn't it?

Han'yaie has come by again. He tries to get me to rest and eat saying there is nothing I can do, but I know that's not true. Just being here is enough for me and now I have the chance to help you as you have so often helped me.

I refuse to leave you alone.

I want to be here when you awaken.

I should never have left your side when you went in to meet with the royal advisor and his guards on Ralath II. They had set the trap so perfectly, and we walked right into it. I shake my head as I pick at the bandages covering my own injuries.

Master Josel led the rescue team and he found you in a dark, dank cell, already delirious with fever. My own accommodations weren't much better, but at least I wasn't ill.

He's here now, Master Josel. He asks after you and frowns when I tell him that you haven't stirred the entire time we've been home. He sits with me now and we watch and hope together that you will wake up soon.

It's been five days now.

I am still here.

I confess I have left you twice to eat and get a short nap, but it was only because I was bullied into doing it and I always returned within three hours.

Han'yaie comes in more frequently now. He says that the fever is breaking and that you will be alright. We all exhale a breath in relief. I close my eyes and lean back gratefully.

I am not ready to lose you just yet.

None of us are.

A few hours pass. I suppose I drifted off without realizing it, for when I open my eyes, you are awake and watching me. I smile, thrilled to see you awake.

I want to say so many things, but now is not the time.

For now, no words are needed. You need to rest and recover.

Everything will be alright now.

**_Qui Pov_ **

I awaken slowly to find myself once again in the Healer's Ward. I turn my head to examine my surroundings further and find my dear padawan sleeping against the wall.

I smile as I study his features. His spiked padawan haircut has grown and needs trimming. He looks young and vulnerable while he is asleep, but when he is awake those eyes can sparkle with joy and mirth, defiance and determination. My Obi-Wan has been a credit to his training and did as I asked of him on this mission, even though he though it was obvious that he did not want to, and he made his displeasure known.

How long have I been here? I notice my padawan's hair is rumpled and his clothes are stained from lack of care. Has he stayed here all this time?

His eyes flutter open then and he sees me watching him. The smile that lights up my padawan's eyes is a beautiful one.

I did not always have such a devoted apprentice. My second padawan, Xanatos would never stay with me when I was ill, preferring instead to do other things. I always hated waking up in the Healer's Wing alone, but now I am never alone. My Obi-Wan is always there with me.

He brings me a small sip of water without me asking and helps me sit up to drink. The cool water soothes my parched throat.

"Thank you padawan mine," I manage to say.

He puts his hand to my lips. "Shh. No more talking now. You need to rest and recover."

"But I feel better," I attempted to protest, though I feel my eyelids closing against my will.

"Sure you do," he murmurs softly, reinforcing his Force suggestion.

"Brat," I whisper before the darkness of sleep gently overtakes me.

I did not hear his cheeky reply of, "Always Master. Always."


End file.
